In today's motor vehicles, mobile communication is possible via a communication device installed in the motor vehicle. Said communication device may be a car telephone or, for example, a hands-free system, to which a mobile phone, for example, is coupled. The driver is then able to access the communication device and/or the coupled mobile phone at any time, and the driver can be contacted at any time via the mobile phone and/or the communication device. If a call or a message is received during driving, it is forwarded immediately to the driver via the communication device. The driver is notified of this acoustically, for example, in the form of a ring tone and/or visually as a message in a display of the motor vehicle.
DE 199 34 105 A1 discloses an operable device, for example a car telephone or a radio, the functioning of which is restricted in hazardous driving situations by a decision unit. The hazardous driving situations here include particular situations in which the motor vehicle is moving faster than a predefined speed. Different speed limits may be provided for blocking incoming and outgoing calls.
DE 102 26 425 A1 discloses a method for assisting a driver of a motor vehicle in receiving calls. In said method, in the event of an incoming call, it is established whether the driver is able to accept the call based on the current demands being placed on the driver and/or on the driving situation. If this is not the case, it is established whether the acceptance of calls can ensue within a predetermined period of time. If so, a corresponding notification is conveyed or the call is placed on hold. Otherwise, the call is switched through to a memory or an answering machine.
DE 10 2010 056 177 A1 discloses a method for operating a motor vehicle which has a communication device, in which the availability of the communication device is controlled on the basis of at least one criterion, in which the driver is informed of the fulfillment of the at least one criterion by means of an interface unit if the communication device is not available.